


Who Has to Know?

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn attempts to test Blaine's worth, but gets far more than he bargained for from the newest Warbler. (written pre 3x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Has to Know?

Finn didn’t know why he was there. Kurt would literally kill him if he knew who Finn was meeting tonight, but Kurt didn’t have to know, did he? This was more of a test run than anything serious. He wasn’t sure this guy could get done what he wasn’t even sure he wanted. It was more “Let’s see if it’s possible to get Blaine to leave McKinley, but not actually act on it because Kurt would kill me with his cubicle clippers”.

So Finn was waiting outside in an alleyway, somewhere downtown Lima. He had just followed the directions emailed to him, which was probably a bad idea because now Finn didn’t really know where he was even though he’d driven there. He didn’t come to this part of Lima often, and judging by how he jumped every time a cat jumped on top of a trashcan, there was probably a reason why his mom discouraged him from coming here more often.

“You seem a bit nervous, Hudson; having doubts?” Finn instantly looked up to see a guy walking towards him, wearing the blazer he knew all too well.

“I never said anything was for sure, Smyth; I just wanted to see if you could even do it.”

Sebastian Smyth stopped walking when he was in front of Finn, hands in his pockets and seeming so irrevocably at ease despite their setting that Finn was almost jealous. Grinning as if he knew all the answers to all the questions, Sebastian said, “Oh, I can do it, Hudson. You just have to pay me for my services before I tell you how it’s going to go down.”

Frowning, Finn replied, “That doesn’t sound like a good deal on my part.”

“Whoever said I was going to give you a good deal? Either you want to know what I’ve done, or you can go home and I’ll tell your brother what you were trying to do.”

“You can’t do that!” Sebastian just gave Finn a look, and Finn sighed because yeah, Sebastian could. “Okay, okay, what is it you want? I don’t exactly have a lot of cash on me.”

“Oh, I don’t want your money, Finn Hudson; I’m a man of simple needs. All I need from you, is your mouth.” Finn just gaped at Sebastian because no, he couldn’t possibly mean...could he? Laughing, Sebastian stepped a little closer to Finn, tall enough to come up to about Finn’s shoulder, but still somehow seeming to possess more authority than Finn could ever dream.

“I-I don’t swing that way, Smyth. I have a _girlfriend_.”

“It doesn’t bother me. I’m not looking for a relationship, Hudson. I’m just looking for a blowjob.”

Finn nearly choked on his own spit. “A _b-blowjob_?! Can’t I just give you a couple twentys instead?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, getting right up in Finn’s personal bubble, but for some reason Finn couldn’t move away despite the proximity making him nervous. “Get down on your knees, Hudson, or I’ll call your brother right now and tell him you’re trying to get his boyfriend to go back to Dalton.”

Their eyes met and Finn tried to see a way out of this. He could either sacrifice a little bit of himself for maybe a few minutes, or have Kurt hate him for the foreseeable future. Trying hard not to think about what Rachel would think if she ever knew Finn had given a random guy a blowjob, Finn slowly began sinking down to his knees, now avoiding Sebastian’s eyes. He knew what he would find there, and he really didn’t feel like adding another blow to his pride.

It was with fumbling fingers that Finn began working at Sebastian’s pants, his reluctance to perform this act not exactly helping him get it over any faster. He nearly sighed in relief when he finally got the pants open, and with a grimace reached in, shuddering when he realized Sebastian wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“You’re not even hard though,” mumbled Finn pathetically as he just sort of stared at the cock in his hand. He risked a glance up at Sebastian when he didn’t get an immediate answer, and regretted it instantly because the Warbler was smirking down at him.

“Part of the blowjob is making me hard, Hudson, so get to work.”

Well how was Finn supposed to know? He’d never had a blowjob himself. Santana had been a numbing, emotionless experience, and Rachel was only recently beginning to warm up to the idea of something more. Steeling himself, Finn grabbed Sebastian’s dick more firmly in his hand, and slowly bringing his mouth closer to the tip. He hesitated for a split second with his tongue only a few centimeters away, and Sebastian pushed forward just enough so that Finn suddenly had cock in his mouth.

Not wanting to completely ruin this, Finn breathed out through his nose and told himself to make the best of the situation. So he pulled away, letting his tongue linger ever so slightly before he sat back, his hand pumping Sebastian gently as he tried to think up a battle plan. All he knew was that he was doing _something_ right because Sebastian was getting harder under the care of Finn’s hand; he just wasn’t sure how to make it good enough so that his job was done.

“You know, I asked for a blowjob, not a handjob.” Finn wished his voice wasn’t making shivers run down his spine because Finn wasn’t sure how he should take that--wasn’t sure what it meant that Finn was finding his own cock hardening within his jeans.

Choosing not to comment, Finn instead focused on his job at hand. With a little bit more confidence, Finn licked a circle around the tip, scrunching up his face a little when he tasted a bit of precum because it was weird and he didn’t want to like it, but he did. He stopped moving his hand as he began taking Sebastian back into his mouth, not quite sure what to make of the sensation. His mouth was widening in ways he thought only happened at Thanksgiving, so it was weird for it to happen when he was trying to give a guy a blowjob.

That being said, it wasn’t altogether unpleasant to have Sebastian’s cock in his mouth; it was just...weird. Actually, the more Finn tried to take in, the more he wanted it. It tasted weird, salty, and Finn had to close his eyes as he licked a line down Sebastian’s dick because if he hadn’t he might have let out a noise he didn’t want to be known.

By now, it was obvious that Sebastian was hard, and as much as he hated to admit it, Finn was mostly hard himself too. He didn’t know what it was, whether it was how hands were now curling into his short hair, tugging a little whenever Finn decided to suck a little, or whether it was the way Sebastian’s cock felt in his mouth--heavy and unlike anything Finn’s ever had in his mouth before.

Either way, Finn was now more than willingly sucking and licking and all but _eating_ Sebastian’s cock, and it was all he could do to stop from touching himself as he did so. He didn’t want to alert Sebastian to the fact that this was very much turning Finn on, but it was beginning to hurt a little as his own cock strained against his jeans.

When Finn earned a groan out of Sebastian after tonguing behind the head of his dick, Finn felt a rush of pride he thought he’d lost. He was doing something right, wasn’t he? It had been a while since he’d done something that actually made someone feel good, with maybe the exception of helping Rory get into Glee club, but fuck he didn’t want to think about Rory right now. He had to focus on getting Sebastian to feel good enough so that he came, and he only had a vague idea of how.

Seeing as his hands weren’t doing anything, Finn decided to have them help him keep on target. Originally he hadn’t planned on skin contact, but his hands just sort of found their way into Sebastian’s pants, cupping his ass firmly as Finn bobbed again and again, quickly falling into a rhythm. The longer he went at it, the more vocal Sebastian became, though he never seemed to get louder than an occasional groan.

Eventually Finn began speeding up because even though he hadn’t allowed himself to touch his own cock, he could feel his own climax approaching and he wanted to get Sebastian off before his now inevitable end. Sebastian didn’t seem to mind a single bit as he grasped Finn’s hair tighter, almost hard enough to pull hair out. Somehow though, that just turned Finn on more, and he worked even harder, taking Sebastian as far back into his throat as possible, squeezing his ass as he did so.

It was a long, drawn out suck that finally did it. Finn didn’t have time to back away before he found himself with a throat full of semen, and it was barely a conscious decision to swallow it all and more an instinct. When he felt satisfied he’d gotten most of the semen, both from his face and Sebastian’s cock, Finn pulled away to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He then stood up awkwardly, remembering that he was still incredibly hard, and it was bound to be noticeable now.

Sebastian just continued to grin at Finn as he tucked himself back into his pants. Finn wanted to curl up and cry a little because he could tell that he had done better than Sebastian had expected, and Finn didn’t like that he was so proud of this fact. Before either of them said anything, Sebastian stepped forward again, this time blatantly grabbing Finn’s crotch, making Finn whimper a little at finally getting contact.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it Hudson? Seems like you actually enjoyed paying for that, didn’t you?” Finn didn’t respond; he just looked up and away from Sebastian because he was so very confused about everything he was feeling.

“I did my part, Smyth. Now what about yours?”

“Right, so I’ve initiated Project Blazer, and so far it seems to be working. I invited your brother and Blaine to a gay bar, so we’ll see how it goes from there. Keep in mind though, that if it doesn’t work, there’s no way I can refund your payment.” There was a devilish gleam to Sebastian’s eyes, and Finn couldn’t help but feel like he’d been played.

“You mean there’s no guarantee that your plan will even work?”

Clutching Finn’s crotch tighter and making Finn gasp a little, Sebastian leaned up to whisper into Finn’s ear, “Oh Hudson, don’t think I don’t know why you want Blaine to leave McKinley. _Don’t think I can’t see someone of similar tastes_. I am, however, willing to give you an alternative if the plan does, indeed fail.”

Scared, but incredibly turned on, Finn looked down at Sebastian, “And what would that be?”

“Become my plaything, my lover, and I’ll show you things that you’d never get with Blaine or your girlfriend.”

“I-I don’t think I--”

Sebastian pressed a finger to Finn’s lips, smirk still in place as he said, “There’s no need for hasty decisions, Finn Hudson. I don’t need your answer until after we know for sure how devoted Blaine is to your brother. Besides, try and tell me now that you’re 100% straight and I’ll drop this whole deal.”

Finn remained silent because he wasn’t sure anymore. He’d enjoyed giving head a lot more than he had even thought possible, and now he couldn’t stop staring at Sebastian’s zipper. With a blush, Finn turned his head away, wanting to look anywhere but at Sebastian, and murmured, “Just carry out your part of the deal, Smyth.”

Of all the things for Sebastian to do, Finn certainly hadn’t expected him to press a kiss to his lips, especially not one as gentle and sweet as the one he currently found himself a part of. Heated and passionate, maybe, but no, this was like a first kiss between two people who were incredibly shy and it was going to be hard to deny his actions of that night because he was definitely kissing Sebastian back.

Smiling a smile of absolute victory, Sebastian backed away from Finn, giving his crotch a final squeeze before walking away, “I’ll see you later, Hudson. Maybe next time I can return the favor!”

First, Finn became acutely aware of the fact that he had just blown a guy in an alley in the middle of Lima. Second, it came to his attention that he really wouldn’t mind doing it again. Third, the idea of Sebastian blowing him was also very, very appealing. Fourth, Finn was confused as hell about virtually everything.

Not wanting to be seen at the scene of the crime, Finn hurriedly made his way back to his car where he jacked himself off as discreetly as possible so that he didn’t walk through the front door with an obvious boner, drawing suspicion to himself from his mom and Burt. He sighed, leaning back against the headrest, wondering what the fuck was he going to do about all this, and if maybe he should consider Sebastian’s offer.


End file.
